Re: The Cost
by LiquidAngel
Summary: Subaru, a normal high-school student, was living a life that was not different than the others... Until he Returns by Death to save the loved ones. Now the fate questions Subaru. are you ready for your sacrifice?
1. Fragile

Re: The Cost

Summary: The cost to save the loved ones is immense. If you were to choose, will you choose the memory with them? Or will you save their fragile life even if the memory with them is gone for good? No matter what we choose, the consequences will haunt us forever….

(a/n): Oh~~~ Hello guys~! I AM BACK! No… actually I was never gone :D First of all, if you are wondering whether I have abandoned the main story(Re: Beginning), do not worry. I am now writing chapter 6, planned until chapter 15. I was writing chapter 6 when this idea popped into my head. I'm scared this will be a long one too…. (Help me…) Hehe… enjoy!

P.S. This story takes place in Subaru's real world.

another P.S. this one is short but it will be longer~.

Chapter 1: Fragile

* * *

 _-Life is fragile. We don't need to drop them to be shattered into pieces, rather it is already prepared to be broken into shiver in our very hands.-_

* * *

 _ **Rrrrrrr~(phone ringing)**_

"Hello?"

"Hello Subaru. It is your mom. How are you doing?"

"I… just got up…"

"Natsuki Subaru! You should be ashamed of yourself. It is two in the afternoon!"

"Two… **TWO IN THE AFTERNOON?!** "

"I see you overslept. I can't wake you up since we are in Paris."

"Oh. I almost forgot you guys went to Paris two days ago. How is Paris?"

"Romantic. I made a lot of new friends. Oh! Speaking of which, didn't you told me that you have some meeting with your friend today?"

"Hm? Meeting **? KYAAAAA!** Mom I think I should hang up. I'll call you soon!"

"Yes sweetheart~"

Subaru sprang up from his cozy bed and shot into the bathroom. He has promised with Ram and Rem to go visit Emilia's place at two thirty in the afternoon. He had to move fast if he wanted to get there in time. Cursing the fact that his parents were traveling Europe and United states and weren't able to wake him up, he brushed his teeth and sprayed water on his face to shoo away the drowsiness.

'Ghaaa! Forget about the hair. There will be no difference either combed or not.'

Quickening his pace, Subaru ran toward the bus stop, the appointed place to meet with the two sisters.

* * *

"Subaru-kun!"

Rem found Subaru 5 blocks away like a satellite raider. She ran toward him and embraced him with full power.

"Sorry for making you wait Rem. I overslept-"

Subaru stopped when he felt a glare from Ram, who was sitting at the bus stop. She looked as if she will kill him with her look.

 _"Pathetic, Barusu. Late in an appointment and making an excuse? I think you should learn some manners from me."_ Her glare said.

"Rem-rin? Yo-your nee-san looks like she is ready to kill me… let's go back to the bus stop before she makes up her mind." Subaru stuttered, totally terrified.

Hearing this Rem giggled. It was too much for her to see Subaru's cute face like this.

"Subaru-kun is so cute!" Rem blurted out, not knowing what she was saying.

"Rem? What did you said?"

"N-Nothing. Let's meet with nee-san. The bus will arrive in any minute." Rem blocked a further interrogation and hid her face in her hands.

Subaru, senseless as he is, shrugged off the topic and walked toward Ram with Rem. He was about to complain about Ram's murderous glare when he was tripped by a stray brick and fell down. It looked pretty ridiculous to Ram.

"O…ow"

"Barusu. It is an improvement of you to bow before me. But may I pretend not to know you for a while? You are giving me a headache." Ram greeted him.

While Rem hurried to her Subaru and checked for further injuries, Ram smirked and kicked Subaru lightly.

"Stupid Barusu. There is our bus. Get in." She ordered. It was her way to inform him that the bus was coming. Subaru bolted up at her statement and dusted himself.

* * *

They got into the bus and were seated at the back. Rem clinging at Subaru's arm as usual and Ram thinking of a various ways to insult him. Subaru, on the other hand was looking around through the window.

"What now, Barusu? You look like a monkey exploring the outside world." Ram sneered, satisfied by her cool insult.

"Ouch, Ram-san. You shouldn't talk like that to people. You should learn some kindness from Rem."

Rem heard this and blushed madly. She was muttering 'Subaru-kun wants Rem as a wife~'. Mentally pushing her comment aside, Subaru continued.

"I was just wondering why that truck is here. I don't think there is any construction site that needs that."

Like he said, there was an enormous truck that looked so out of a picture.

"Who cares." Ram snorted and finished the talk."

But Subaru wasn't finished.

"Ram-san, Rem-rin. Look at that. It looks like it is running straight toward us…."

"Barusu you are seeing things-"

"No.. NONONO! Look! It won't stop!" Subaru panicked.

Ram was about to tell him to shut up but she also found the truck and fell silent. The said truck was gaining momentum by every second. The passengers stirred up indicating that they also found the truck too. The bus driver tilted his handle to avoid the truck but it was too late. The truck collided with the side of the bus, smashing its side window. This was the start of the chaos.

There were screams and groans everywhere while the bus rolled over a few times. Subaru felt his leg go numb and his forehead crack when he bumped at the front seat. His mouth tasted blood and his visions began to go blurry. He could feel something stuffed in his stomach and found out it was a metal bar that pierced his belly.

'I'm going to die…." Subaru thought blankly. It felt too unreal. He thought that severe accident happens rarely, and guessed that he will never experience one.

He looked at his side and found Rem's arm twisted into a weird angle. Ram was leaning against the wall, blood gushing out of her head.

"Why…. Do I have to see this…." Subaru cursed out loud. He was bleeding out, but it was slow enough to witness the gruesome deaths around him.

He felt the last warm blood escape his life as he was gulped by the faith of death….

.

.

.

Or so he thought…..

* * *

(a/n): Not bad after all? I think it was me who enjoyed writing this chapter :P Heheh…. I'll see you on the next chapter. No…. see you tomorrow when I post chapter 6 of the Re: beginning. Bye!


	2. Chances

Re: The Cost

Written by LiquidAngel

(a/n): Hello everyone~ The chapter you all have been waiting for(Hopfully) is here! I hope you enjoy this chapter also. And if you have any suggestion that will flourish this 'side' story, please let me know! I'm craving for ideas. I'm a bit afraid this will be long one too... R.I.P me.

Advertisment: If you haven't read Re: Beginning of Subaru as the ARCHBISHOP OF PRIDE Rebuilt, and have some time to spare, this story is up to chpater 6 now. advises and suggestion is welcomed. (It is a bit embarrassing to advertise my own story... um...better not do this from next time XD)

P.S. Love you!

Chapter 2: Chance

* * *

-Chances exist around us, waiting for the right moment to strike and change one's life forever.-

* * *

 _ **Rrrrrr~!(Phone ringing)**_

Subaru opened his eyes by the familiar sound of his phone ringing. Shaking his head violently to shred away the horrible dream he had, he answered the phone, half knowing who was on the other side."

"Hello?"

"Hello, Subaru. It is your mom. How are you doing?"

"I... just got up..."

"Natsuki Subaru! You should be ashamed of yourself. It is two in the afternoon!"

Something told him a very strange thing is happening. Something very- very similar to Deja vu.

"Um... mom? Did we had this conversation like this recently?" Subaru asked.

"Don't freak me out with your multiverse theory. Mom is tired of your occult research."

"But... um..." Subaru couldn't get a grasp of what he was feeling.

"Subaru. You are a bit off today. Is it about a girl?" Neako, Subaru's mom, asked.

"G-GIRL?! Mom, you know that I'm not talented in those sort of thing thanks to your good for nothing eye shape."

Subaru's complaint was true. In fact, he was able to make a girl cry by just staring at her for a moment.

"My sincere apologies. Genetics is something that I can't handle. Don't make another girl cry while we are away~. I won't be there to defend you from there parents this time."

"Ah... right. You were in Paris with dad, aren't you."

"Yes. This country is so romantic. I'm sorry you cannot come with us."

"It is okay. I'm happy just living in my cozy little room. Plus, I hate planes."

"Subaru you should try making more friends. Oh, speaking of which, didn't you tell me that you have some meeting with your friend today?" Neako said, realizing what he told her yesterday.

"Yes.. I somehow remember... um... strange. It is strange." Subaru mumbled.

"Dad is calling. Talk to you later sweetheart."

Subaru went to the bathroom and sprayed a handful of water on his face.

"Strange. It is so similar the dream I had."

Subaru looked at his watch and noticed that It was almost half past two.

"Ghaa! I should get going. That Ram will nag me like crazy when I'm late!"

* * *

"Subaru-kun!"

Rem found Subaru 5 blocks away like a satellight raider. She closed the distance in an instant and gave him her warm embrace.

"Sorry for making you wait Rem-rin!"

"Oh it is okay. By the way, Rem loves that nick name you gave me!" Rem said. If she had tails Subaru swore they will be wiggling fanatically.

Subaru petted Rem but felt an intense glare that Ram was giving him. But instead of being scared, he felt very weird. These series of cases were flowing just like his dreams. Walking up to her, Subaru thought to himself.

'Maybe that wasn't a dream. Maybe a postmonition or some clairvoyance..' Subaru was so deep in thought that he never noticed a stray brick in front of him. Before Rem warned him, he tripped and fell.

"Barusu, it is an improvement of you to bow before me. But may I pretend not to know you for a while. Ram spat.

"Yeah... I'm giving you a headache..." Subaru said and stood up. Rem hurried over to check for further injuries.

Looking at the surprised emotion on Ram, Subaru concluded that his guesses were right. He must have seen a future somehow.

"Look this might be a little strange for you but if we get into that bus, we are good as dead." Subaru informed them.

* * *

-two minutes later-

"And why am I in this position!" Subaru screamed.

He was stuck in Rem's embrace. Her strength blocked his further risistance and made him suffocate between her breast.

"R-Rem. At least let me breath will you?! Ha~ Ha~"

"Subaru-kun. That tickles. Ah... AH~~!" Rem's face grew redder and redder while she felt their skin rubbing together.

"Barusu. This is public space. Learn some manners." Ram scolded. She was enjoying the scene that Subaru was being held prisoner by Rem.

"The bus... the bus is going to crash." Subaru managed to say. It was interrupted by a giggle from Rem.

"Su-Subaru-kun. Your breath is hot. Please don't talk." Rem's embrace got stronger, now almost sqeezing him to death.

He turned his head heavily and found the exact spot where the accident happened in his dream.

'Was that really just a mere dream?' Subaru asked himself.

'If it was only a mere dream, it can't be this specific. It was too similar.' A sudden guilt rushed over him.

'I.. I should have blocked Ram and Rem from getting in the bus. I should have tried more harder to prevent the accident from happening.

Even if his head is burried in Rem's cloth, he could feel the atmosphere in the bus changing.

"What is with that truck."

"Hey.. is that truck broke?"

"Oy, oy. I think this is pretty dangerous."

The passangers started to rush to the entrance which wouldn't open.

"God damn it! The door is stuck!" The driver screamed out in frustration. His face looked as if he was going to fall into a coma.

"Nee-sama. Rem is scared." Rem said, her grip on Subaru tightened

Ram looked down at Subaru and gave him a surprised stare.

"Barusu... You knew about this, didn't you." Ram asked. But it was almost a acknowledgment than a question.

Right after Ram finished the sentence, the side of the bus smashed sending the whole bus tumbling over with a rush of speed. Rem, who was holding Subaru turned back to protect Subaru from the impact. He felt something hit Rem hard on the back.

"Su-Subaru-kun." Rem said. blood pouring down from her head.

"Rem. Rem will protect you." Subaru could barely make her words out while the bus rolled over and over.

"R-Rem really... really lov-." Rem couldn't finish her sentence. The metalbar piereced her chest, silencing her.

"Rem... REM-REM!" Subaru screamed. The impact was over. He could hear other people crying out for help. Subaru, on the other hand, had only few light bruises on him thanks to Rem's protection.

"Don't! Don't leave me Rem! Nonononono. I..." Subaru collapsed. Rem's eyes opened weakly as if she was doing her best to stay conscious.

"Rem... loves her Subaru-kun-

.

.

.

"very much."

Rem finally finished. She smiled when she noticed that Subaru was okay. That was the last thing she did before she became silent.

"Rem? Rem. Answer me. Rem!" Subaru protested. His cries, however, echoed meaninglessly, never to be heard by his blue 'demon'.

Ram was lying beside the wreck. She was knocked out cold and was uncertain whether she was alive or not.

'I can't live without you two... There is no meaning in life. God... please give me one more chance. Give me a chance to save them. I will pay you everything." Subaru wailed. He picked up a piece of the glass that was scattered on the ground. He could hear the siren of the ambulance. But that sounded like a sound from another world to him.

"Please... let me redo this..." He prayed and stabbed the sharp piece into his throat. Blood sprayed all over the floor and the mattress, painting them red.

.

.

.

I... will come back for you-Rem, Ram.

More blood covered Subaru.

.

.

.

I will...

.

.

Save you.

With that, Natsuki Subaru blurted out his last word and met his end.

(a/n): Sorry for being short. Until this was an prologue and the real story begins! Hopefully, by then it will be longer. See you guys later!


	3. Future

Re: The Cost

Written by LiquidAngel

(a/n): Hello readers~! Thanks for coming back for the Re: The Cost chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapters and I want you all to enjoy this chapter also. (Am I being a bit greedy? Heheheh) I will not make you wait long. Let dive into the journey of Natsuki Subaru!

To Red: Thanks again for your sincere reviews! Those gave me a lot of strength and ideas. However making this story into my main is a bit worrisome. I don't know where this story will head in the end. I'm just waiting for you and others' ideas!

Chapter 3: Future

* * *

-Future is something is made with every small action we make. But sadly, many futures aren't granted for sure.-

* * *

 _ **Rrrrr(Phone ringing)**_

Subaru woke up. A fat tear was flowing out of his eyes.

"Rem... I will save you." Subaru wiped off the tears and sprang up from the bed with determination.

'So…. Twenty minutes until the accident. In twenty minutes, I should persuade Ram and Rem to not take the bus that will give us a hell ride.' Subaru organized his thought. He ignored the violent ringing his phone made. The call was obviously from his mom which will start with "Subaru how are you doing.". He had no time for that.

"Maybe if I go there fast enough, we would be able to take early bus." He concluded. It was the easiest, yet the most effective way to avoid the accident. He had no super power to stop the truck from causing the accident.

Subaru ran to the bus stop and found Ram and Rem waiting for him. Rem sensed him and turned back to find her Subaru running toward them five blocks away. It was no joke that she was called 'Subaru sensor' among her friends.

"Subaru-kun!" Rem called out and gave him a warm greeting hug.

"Good morning Rem and Ram." Subaru greeted them. He was five minutes early.

"You look funny Subaru-kun. Were you sleeping until now? Hehehe~ What a cute behavior!" Rem pointed out his messy outfit and giggled. He smiled as he walked up to Ram. He dodged the stray brick that he tripped at the last 'life'. (Ram looked as if she was surprised that he wasn't tripped by that.)

"This bus arrives five minutes later. Its tire exploded so the schedule delayed." Ram informed him, cutting the talk. She was visibly irritated by the fact that Subaru was sleeping, and almost forgot the appointment with her.

'Bad luck.' Subaru thought. This meant that they are going to ride the very bus that will be crushed by the truck.

* * *

-Three minutes left-

Subaru had no idea what to do. He was trembling a bit as he though what will happen to Ram and Rem… and to him. He thought of leaving them and running away, but threw away that option as the two was too important to him. Especially Rem.

* * *

-Two minutes left-

He needed to prevent Ram from getting into bus. Rem will probably follow his request if Ram doesn't say otherwise. But Ram will surely appose with him if he tells them to wait for the next bus, saying that she doesn't want to waste her precious time. Then the idea struck his mind. With this, he could prevent Rem from getting the bus even when Ram orders Rem to get in.

"R-Rem. I have something to.. tell you." He said. Rem turned her head and looked into his eyes.

"What is it Subaru-kun?"

"Look.. I don't know how to put this-" The bus was getting closer. Actually it began to come into sight. He needed to catch Rem's attention fast. To do that, he needed immense courage.

"Subaru-kun. The bus is coming. May we continue after we got into the bus?" Rem said, not noticing what Subaru had in mind.

"No! I need to say this now." Subaru suddenly blurted out, catching both sibling's attention.

"R-Rem. I.. I had no time to tell you this, but I um cherish you." Subaru finally said. He looked up, his face red in embarrassment and nervousness. He wasn't sure if this is going to work. Unfortunately Rem just smiled.

"Rem is happy that Subaru-kun cherishes Rem. Rem always knew-"

"No. That's not it!" Subaru cut in.

"Rem. I-I like you very, very much. You are special than anyone in this world." Subaru proposed. Never saw Subaru like this, Rem just watched dumbfounded.

Ram also didn't said a word. She just stood at her place glaring at Subaru with both hatred and surprise in her eyes.

"Su...baru-kun?" Rem finally managed to find her voice. Before she could say another word, Subaru enveloped Rem with his arms and gave her a warm, but desperate hug. At the last loop, Rem hugged him like this and kept him safe from all harm. It was his turn to return the favor.

"Rem. Please, I beg you. I love you and cherish you so much that I don't want you do die. So please. Let's just stay a bit like this." He was now almost begging. He was so desperate to keep Rem and Ram safe that he spilled his feelings toward her like a tsunami.

It was then when he felt a watery sensation on his shoulder. He found out it was Rem's tears.

"Su-subaru-kun told me that he love Rem. Rem is happy that she could die now. Yes! Rem love her Subaru-kun too! Thank you so much Subaru-kun!" Rem returned the embrace and cuddled against Subaru as if her fragile life depended on it.

The bus has reached its station but the couple didn't even dared to part their embrace. Ram looked at the bus and then looked back at the two and sighed. Hearing her sister sigh, Rem separated from Subaru reluctantly, both blushing like mad.

"Ah- the bus!" Rem realized and tried to run for it, but Ram stopped her from doing so.

"It already left. Thanks to you useless and bed timing, Barusu." Ram said annoyed.

They just watched the bus go, leaving them behind. Subaru sighed in relief. He has succeeded in saving both Ram and Rem. While he celebrated himself silently, he realized the consequence of his actions. Even though he saved the two, dozens of people were on the bus, including the driver. They were all going to die because he wasn't smart enough to save them. While Subaru was trembling with self-hatred, the sibling were looking at the bus, which was destined to collide with a speeding truck.

"Nee-sama, Rem thinks we should take the following bus. Rem is sorry that she overjoyed Subaru-kun's embrace." Rem apologized. She was still fidgeting her finger with happiness.

"Haa... It looks like there is no way we can ride that bus, Rem. Let's wait for the next one and-"

 _ **CRASH!**_

A deafening sound of two vehicle crashing interrupted Ram. Both Ram and Rem jumped up, surprised. However, Subaru just stood there as if he didn't notice the noise. Rem ran toward the scene of the accident to see what was going on. She found out that the bus that they were trying to take were smashed like a pancaked by a white truck.

"W-what..." Rem couldn't finish the sentence by the rush of sadness.

Subaru who finally noticed that the fate has re-happened, fell to his knees.

"I-I... Was there a b-better way? Why- why should this happen?" Rem rushed back to tell them the news and found Subaru in despair. While Ram didn't understand any bit of this situation, Rem started to feel her pieces of puzzles started to match.

Subaru's sudden proposal.

His strange behavior.

And now- his sadness.

All of these was only reasonable in one sole circumstance. He must have known that this will happen. Before Rem questioned Subaru, he started to sob.

"I-I... There was no other way. I couldn't save them... I am useless that I couldn't save them. Rem... yo-you understand right? W-what should I have done? I tried my best... I, I-" His words became more and more faster as he desperately defend himself. Ram, who knew nothing of what was happening, started at him as if she was looking at a pest.

Rem slowly covered him with her arms and rested his head on her shoulder. She could feel that he was trembling horribly.

"Must have been hard, wasn't it, Subaru-kun?" Rem asked kindly. Her words warmed Subaru's heart and weakened the immense pain in there.

"Rem understands you. She wants to know what is going on... But first of all, she don't want her Subaru-kun to hurt. He did his best, and Rem knows that..." Rem stroked his head. Subaru's outburst of sadness started to fade out and finally, he escaped from the previous grieve.

"Barusu. Ram is expecting your explanation about your whining? It looked disgusting." Ram's words were cold but there was a hint of curiosity and nervousness in her voice. She really needed some explanation.

Ambulances and Police cars started to show up and the street became crowded with onlookers.

"L-let's go somewhere more quiet... I ha-have something to tell you." Subaru pulled both Ram and Rem and led them to the coffee shop with minimum customers. The sibling followed him without further question.

The three arrived at the cafe. They took the corner sit and ordered three milk tea. No one liked coffee.

"Explain." Ram ordered as soon as three of them were alone.

"Yes.. Um, I think Rem already noticed. I-in fact, I already knew the accident will happen." Subaru started to tremble again as he remembered his 'mistake'. Rem held his hands tightly, setting him at ease.

"And how did you know that?" Ram asked him again, finally starting to realize the situation.

"I 'saw'.. What happened. You know like a dream...or something."

"If you are joking, you picked a wrong timing. There is no way-"

"NO! I-I saw everything. I-I saw how everyone died, h-how you two died...and how I died."

Ram became serious when she noticed that he wasn't lying.

"I really, REALLY don't know how I saw that. I k-knew that the accident will happen. BUT I WAS SO STUPID THAT I LET EVERYONE DIE!" Subaru's voice became loud and the clerk stared at them.

"Shhh-. Subaru-kun. It is okay. You've done your best." Rem reassured him. It was the sting of hope Subaru was dangling at.

The milk tea was served. The group sipped at their tea for a few minutes.

"Barusu." Ram called. Her voice was so quiet that she was almost whispering. She leaned forward to close the distance.

"What- is with that weird dream, huh? Some kind of foreseeing ability? Ridiculous." Ram sighed and took another sip from her cup.

"I- I don't think my dream is like a postmonition or something... It is more like a 'respawn'. Every time I die, I came back to this morning." Subaru explained. It was definitely not a mere dream. No dream would be that vivid.

"Something... Like [Return by death]... Is it?" Rem carefully suggested.

"Return by death... Fits like a good name, though I think reckless;ly telling others about this will only mark me as a crazy guy. Even Emilia won't believe me." Subaru muttered.

"Even if it sounds strange, that thing saved us. I never knew this day will exist but- thank you, Barusu."

"If you haven't put the front lines, it would have been lovely. You are welcome." Subaru smiled.

"One last thing Barusu. Even if Rem tells you that it isn't our mistake, people is dead or hurt. Let's at least attend to a memorial procession." Ram said.

"Nee-sama! That is a great idea. To be expected of considerate nee-sama!" Rem cheered, looking at Ram in awe.

As Rem continued to praise Ram, Subaru looked at them and thanked that he had such a good friends to rely on. They listened to him and trusted him even when he told them the most absurd thing in their life.

"Ah- Subaru-kun." Rem called, pulling him out from his thoughts.

"The propose you made...is still valid, you know?" Rem smiled seductively while Subaru just blinked processing what she said.

"Take good care of me! Subaru-kun!"

(a/n): Phew! Arch 1 is done! From now on, the chapters will be longer and the story will be more and more intense(. (In many meanings.) Until now, you can say it was just a prologue! I'll see you everyone on next chapter, the start of the Arch 2. THE REAL STORY BEGINS FROM NOW ON~! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews and advice are welcomed! :D


	4. Life

Re: The Cost

Written by LiquidAngel

(a/n): Sorry for the late update. The story have changed tremendously so I was busy re-planning it. Form next time, the upload speed will be a bit more faster. Now the new Arch begins! From now on, the chapters will be a little longer, and the real stroy will begin. Enjoy the new Arch and let me know what you think :D

Chapter 4: Life

* * *

Life isn't something to be belittled. But it is a fact that it is fragile like a candle in front of a wild wind.

* * *

"-So we talked about the Orientalism today. We also-"

It was a boring ethics lesson and Subaru was being tortured-

"Pss! Subaru-kun." -by the blue devil.

"Psst~ my Subaru-kun~" Rem chirped, dozing of on Subaru's shoulder. Her voice tickled Subaru's whole mind.

"You haven't forgot about our _date_ today, Subaru-kun? Rem is so excited what we will do... She heard that on the first date, couples ki-" Rem's passionate monologue was interrupted by teacher's booming voice.

"Rem! I hope you aren't digging in your Subaru in my class." several giggles were heard. Petra, a blond girl in Subaru's class, looked at them enviously.

"O-of course! Rem was just talking about your class with-"

"Then would you kindly explain to the class about what Confucius(the philosopher of the East) said? We were taking about that right now.""

"Uh- um.." Rem couldn't reply as she did nothing but hug, rub, and chirp with Subaru.

"He said "The man who in view of gain thinks of righteousness; He is prepared to give up his time, effort, and even life. Such a man may be reckoned a complete men.". You didn't listened to the class, did you?" The bell rang, telling them the class was over.

"Rem, you will have a after-school class with me today. Well... That's it for today, everyone. You are dismissed."

"A-after-school class?! But t-teacher?! Rem has an important date-"

"You heard me Rem. LEFT-OVER CLASS. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes sir..."

Hearing the classmates giggle, Rem flopped next to Subaru with a sad face. Rem said nothing as others swarmed out of the class to enjoy their luch time. To cheer up the mood, Subaru took out his lunch box.

"Rem-rin? How about we have lunch with Beatrice? I also brought mayonnaise too!"

Hearing the word 'Mayonnaise', Rem opened her eyes wide.

"T-then, is Subaru-kun is taking Rem to a date?"

"W-what?! Um.. I think it is just a normal lunch..." But when he saw Rem's puppy face, Subaru gave up.

"Gha! Okay. It is a library date then. Pack your lunch box Rem." As soon as he finished his sentence, he ran out of the classroom with his face blushing madly. Rem who is left alone packed her lunchbox that shaped like Subaru's face.

"What a lovely Subaru-kun~~"

* * *

 _Few minutes later-_

"May I ask you why you are eating your lunch in Betty's quiet library, I suppose?"

"Wow Beako. You really read a lot! I can't believe you are my age! You are more like a teacher! Wow look at how thick this-"

"Are you listening to Betty's words, I wonder?!"

It was a 'quiet' library where Subaru, Beatrice, and Rem ate their lunch in peace...with exception of Beatrice, a girl from Subaru's next class.

"Betty is the only one that can eat her lunch in this library. Betty made sure of that with a library teacher!, I suppose!"

"Oi, Beako. If you scream like that, you won't get taller anymore. Let's just have a quiet and lovely luch together. Look at how beautifully Rem is eating."

"S-Subaru-kun thinks that Rem is so cute that he wants Rem as a bride."

Subaru's face began to blush. However, Beatrice slammed the table as if she was pissed off.

"You two are the VERY DISTURBANCE of my peaceful lunch, I suppose!"

Hearing this, Subaru and Rem looked up at Beatrice and put their fingers on their lips.

"Shhh~ be quiet Beako."

"Shhh~ please be quiet Lady Beako."

FInally lost her temper, Beatrice jumped up on the table and screamed at the couple.

"LADY BEAKO?! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU IF YOU WAN'T TO CALL ME 'LADY', YOU SHOULD CALL ME LADY BEATRICE!" Rem giggled at Beatrice childish reaction. However, Subaru's face was pink.

"Um.. Beatrice? I see you are wearing pink today..."

Beatrice didn't realized what he meant, but when she did, she kick Subaru on his face.

"You are a pervert! How dare you place your dirty eyes on Betty!" Beatrice hurriedly climbed down the table she was on and made an angry(but cute) face at Subaru, whose noses were bleeding.

"Blood! Red alart! Subaru-kun is bleeding! Rem is going to take care of you!"

Rem jumped up and down and pulled out a bunch of napkins with Subaru printed on it.

"Rem? Why are your napkin has my- guh, never mind. Just don't use that in public."

Never noticing Subaru's comment, Rem stuffed generous amount of napkins in Subaru's nose in order to stop the bleeding. But when Rem thought that the amount wasn't enough, she began to stuff more and more which eventually made Subaru suffocate.

"I think that is enough- (cough) No seriously ENOUGH! (cough)(cough)" Surprised, Rem retreated a huge bunch of napkins that was choking Subaru.

"R-Rem is sorry for her misbehavior! Rem will get any punishment that she rightfully deserves!"

"No Rem. Seriously? I won't punish you for this. How can I? Thanks to you, the bleeding received from the clumsy Beako stopped."

"If you keep calling me 'clumsy' or 'Beako' again, You will get another bleeding, I suppose."

However, saying this, Beatrice silently murmured; 'Though Betty does not dislike being called 'Beako.'

But the couples were too busy to hear the sentence as they were cleaning the mess they created. When Subaru spotted Rem nicking on of the knapkins with his blood on it, Subaru sighted.

"Tut tut, Rem-rin. Are you seriously nicking the bloody tissue? You are becoming more of a yandeare you know." Caught in action, Rem sadly threw away what she tried to 'steal'.

Looking at the scene, Beatrice sighed.

"Well, those two really fit each other, thanks to their stupidness, I suppose. They don't match Beatty's intelligent self." She frowned a little when the idea popped into her head.

 _Will... Betty be no match for Subaru, I wonder?_

She shooed off the idea and continued watching Rem who was chasing after Subaru to get back her homemade 'Subaru napkin'.

* * *

After a quite an energetic lunch, Subaru was lying on his back at the school garden.

"Thanks to you Rem, I think everything I ate is already digested."

Rem, who was snuggling beside Subaru smiled.

"Well that means Rem's Subaru-kun is in good shape. Rem is looking forward for Subaru-kun's admirable body for Rem to admire-though Rem would love him feeble or muscular."

"Ugh..." Too embarrassed to continue the talk, Subaru just closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm breeze. Rem suddenly hopped on Subaru and hugged him tightly.

"Subaru-kun." Rem whispered.. Blushing at the fact that Rem was on top of him, Subaru lost his words.

"Sorry that Rem is too aggressive and daring today. But please know that Rem loves her Subaru-kun."

 _I love you, Subaru-kun_

The words poured down at Subaru so bluntly that it made him dumbfounded. Rem just smiled as if she had more things to say.

"Rem loves you, Subaru-kun."

"I- I..."

"Yes. Rem knows you have some feeling to Emilia, but please keep in mind that Rem loves you."

"U-um..."

"So.. May I sleep like this for a while?"

"..."

"..."

"... WHAT?!" finally realizing what Rem said at the last part, Subaru tried to shrug off Rem. But the blue haired girl was holding on his shirt as if her life depended on it. Subaru heard a soft snore coming from her.

"Hmpf. I think I should stay like this for a while." Subaru thought out loud.

Blushing, Subaru too closed his eyes in ordered to catch a short nap.

"What a lovely blue devil she is, huh." Subaru whispered.

'Blue devil souednd like a bad nickname.' Subaru thought and soon fell drowned into a peaceful nap hugging Rem lightly.

.

But Subaru never noticed that a small grin appeared on Rem's face.

* * *

 _Time passed and it was almost the end of the school._

"Subaru-kun. Please wait for Rem. Rem will do her best and catch up with you!" Rem said. She looked so eager that Subaru was thinking she might threaten the teacher.

"W-well, I'll be waiting around the fountain. Take your time Rem."

Subaru worriedly said goodbye and hurried to the mall.

When Subaru reached the mall, the total stock of a musical ticket were almost sold out.

"I-I baely made it!" Subaru exclaimed. He held two tickets-one for him and the other for Rem-in his hand and sat beside a fountain and waited for Rem.

30 minutes passed and Rem didn't showed up. Even though the Ethics teacher was a bit strict, he is the last person to make his student have after-classes for more than an hour. Feeling nervous, Subaru stood up to look for Rem. He entered the ally which was a bit dim by building's shadow.

'It is creepy...' Subaru thought.

Actually, his instict was telling him that something was wrong. As Subaru experianced couple of deaths, he was 'familiar' with the atomsphere of death, and he was sensing one here. Subaru pulled out his phone to call Rem but its battery was dead.

"Shit. I don't like this." Subaru cursed under his breath.

Now, getting back to the fountain sounded like a good idea.

'But Rem might be in trouble. Shouldn't I be there for her?'

But what if he gets into trouble? Rem might be on her way and was stuck in a traffic jam.

'No... This was no time for any streets nearby to have traffic jams.'

Fighting with his internal panic Subaru made his feet move on.

Subaru walk quite a long time and now reached in front of a narrow dark alley. He was about to ignore it when he found a mini figure on the ground... The figure that resembled Natsuki Subaru himself.

"No.. This is..." Subaru opened his mouth in horror. The figure is custom built, which means that it belonged to only one person he knew- _Rem_

Suddenly a gush of panic smashed him. Rem treasured this figure so much that she wouldn't let it drop like this. Actually, she always polished it and kissed on it.

"Caught Red-handed, aren't I?"

A chilling voice flew from the dark alley beside him. Before he turned to face that direction, he felt a stabbing pain in his back and fell forword.

His face impacted the merciless ground which welcomed his bloody figure. As his eyes faced toward the alley, Subaru was able to see the bloody mess that lied inside. And all those blood was from a corpse that fell limp few feets away.

"R-rem? REM! REM-REM-R-REM AHHH REEEM!" Subaru cried out in despair. But it never reached the lifeless body of a blue haired girl who loved him so much.

"Ah~ you must be [The Subaru-kun] the girl screamed about. The hero who's going to save her, huh? Unfortunately, you failed. I thought you are the one- but now, that doesn't matter anyway. I loved your warmth."

The killer- or much like a psychopath began to laugh like crazy but Subaru wasn't able to hear it. He felt his body drown once again to the depth of the darkness.

He was dead.

* * *

(a/n): Good? Bad? I hope you guys liked this! Killer's vague words will be explained soon. And thanks to Red and ReviewR524-Lordmore for your opinions for the school scene. I hope you liked them(but they were too short... What a shame.). I will see you guys soon. Until then, have a good writing~!

P.S. ReviewR524-Lordmore is not a bad name. We can call you Reviewr. (Then...will I be called LA? :U)


	5. Hints

Re: The Cost 

A/n: Sorry for the wait! I'm back with Re: The Cost chapter 5. Took too long, didn't I? I hope you all enjoy this chapter. 

* * *

Chapter 5: Hint

Do not depend on hints. Sometimes they help you see the terrible end so easily.

Blood

It was the last thing he felt before he fell into the abyss of the darkness. The feeling of warm blood covering his cold body followed him into the dark void. The unpleasant yet creepy sensation was making him go crazy.

Then, all of a sudden, as easy as he died, he returned by death. 

* * *

Subaru opened his eyes to find that he was back at the school. Beside him was Rem who was rubbing her cheeks against his shoulder. As soon as Subaru saw her, he remembered her lifeless body on the ally, as well as the killer that killed her.

Remembering the scene, Subaru could almost feel the knife cutting through his stomach and his guts pouring out. His face began to go pale and his body began to shiver. Sensing uneasiness from him, Rem looked up at Subaru's pale face.

"Subaru-kun are you alright?" Rem asked. But Subaru didn't hear this. His body began to tremble uncontrollably. The last thing that he heard before he fainted was Rem calling his name over and over desperately. 

"Subaru-kun! Subaru-kun!" 

* * *

... 

"Guh… what the heck.." Subaru groaned. He lifted himself and looked around. It looked like he has fainted and was moved to school infirmary. He noticed his prior terror almost faded. It was thanks to rem and her hands that enclosed his. Her warmth calmed his dark fear and purified his heart.

He gazed at rem's sleeping face and smiled gently. It was so dangerously a cute sight.

As if he was possessed, his hand moved on its own and gently stroked her soft cheek.

Her skin felt so smooth like a silk woven with the softest fabric. When he was playing with Rem's sleeping face, the room's door opened. 

"Barusu the pervert, will you stop playing with my sister's face?"

"Oh, Ram-chi… good morning" Subaru said weakly.

"Guh, morning? The sun is almost past lunch, idiot Barusu."

"Oh…. Is that so…."

"Hmmm? Why do you look so weak?" Ram asked frowning.

Subaru didn't said anything. Ram started to become serious.

"Hey Barusu. Talk to me. What is it?"

"..."

"Is it ... that 'nonsense thing' again? Something like return by -"

"Q-quiet! Somebody might have heard you!"

"So, I bet I'm right. Something happens to you in the near future, Barusu?"

"Umm… sort of…"

"…. And perhaps to my sister, too?"

"Yes."

"..."

A sudden guilt rushed over Subaru. The terror began to cover his whole mind.

He started to tremble again, and his face began to go pale. Suddenly, he felt a warm and soft sensation on his head.

"R-Ram-chi?"

"…..It is for the sake of my sister."

"…."

"Barusu. I don't know what is going on. And I barely believe you and your nonsense."

"…."

"However, you can get this done, can't you? Cheer up idiot."

"…. Thanks for believing me Ram-chi"

Ram sighed and let of of Subaru's head from embrace- and slapped his forehead.

"NOW! Get your rock hard head to work and find out how to break through this, Barusu!"

With that, Ram ran out of the infirmary.

"Sometimes, I really can't know what she is thinking…" Subaru groaned 

"Well she is cheering you up, Subaru-kun!" 

"Yes she is cheering- **WHAT!** Rem you were awake?"

"Yes Subaru-kun. From the moment you woke up and started to pet Rem''s cheeks!"

"Guh… Is that so, demon-san…"

"Yes! I am Subaru-kun's demon!"

Before he had a time to retort, a bell rang, telling the students that the lunch time ended.

It also meant that the meeting with the killer was near. 

However, thanks to Ram, Subaru had enough courage to overcome this death too.

"We don't have much time left, Rem."

"Yes, I heard you telling Rem's nee-san that something happens to both of us."

"Yes. And because of that, we need to move now. I will explain later."

"Then what do you want Rem to do, Subaru-kun?"

Looking at Rem's eagerly burning blue eyes, Subaru announced-

"Let's run out of this school first."

* * *

A/n: Too… late. Ummm… anyway this chapter had a lot of dialogue. Is this okay for you readers?


End file.
